Contaminant particles are present in the cooling systems of all internal combustion engines. With new engines, the contaminant may be residual core sand or machined metal particles. Deposits of hard water minerals, rust, salts, and sludge form in use which deteriorate the heat transfer coefficient between the hot cylinder walls and the coolant and between the coolant and the radiator core resulting in reduced heat exchange to the coolant and from the coolant to the radiator. Engine overheating then occurs. The entrained particles if not removed precipitate from solution as deposits. Filtered coolant is just as vital to engine longevity as are fuel and oil filtering now in universal use.
The primary purpose of devising the present invention is to provide a simple, inexpensive filter to perform the filtering function and one that is trustworthy in assuring full flow bypass capability when the filtering surfaces become clogged in normal operation, while requiring flushing as the only maintainance for reuse.